When holding a baby, the mother frequently places the baby's head at or just above the bend of her arm, opposite the elbow. Over a prolonged period this position can become uncomfortable for both mother and baby, for a variety of reasons, including the collection of moisture between the arm and baby. A towel or similar item is sometimes placed over the mother's arm to relieve discomfort, but it seldom remains in place very long, and is inadequate for other reasons.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,727 "Child Care Blanket With Pillow" issued to Jacqueline McCracken on Nov. 3, 1992. It discloses a pillow mounted on a baby blanket, in combination with means for fastening the blanket around the mother's arms so that the pillow is held in a comfortable spot for supporting the baby's head.
A serious disadvantage of the device is the use of an ordinary pillow to support the baby's head. As shown in FIG. 7 of the patent, the pillow does not conform to the rounded shape of the mother's arm. Such a pillow does not provide a stable, comfortable support for the baby's head.